Innocent
by born-to-be-lost
Summary: Danielle hunts evil with Sam and Dean Winchester. She soon realises there's something dangerous going on and it's all about her. It doesn't help that the only person who could tell her what's going on died, and all demons seem to know too. At least she has the Winchesters, right? GOING THROUGH REWRITE
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is my new fic! I haven't abandoned my other one just taking a break. It's all on my profile! :)  
Enjoy!

Steph xxx

* * *

A battered mirror revealed the reflection of a woman.

She studied the image imprinted on the glass.

A shawl had been wrapped around her head covering her dark chocolate coloured hair.

She pulled a strand behind her ear.

But it would not hide her eyes.

Blue as the sky on a clear summers day, or the ocean.

Deep blue eyes.

She was clad in a dark attire.

Black boots.

Black coat.

The coat had a belt around it

It distinguished her waist making her female figure more prominent.

This seemed to displease her.

She quickly undid the belt with nimble fingers and discarded it.

The coat now swamped her body, hanging limp.

She smiled.

A gurgling sound broke the blanket of silence.

It protruded from a wicker basket.

The woman picked up what seemed to be a small bundle of blankets.

A tiny hand reached up and touched the woman's face.

As if reaching for her two pools of blue.

Sorrow clouded the woman's vision.

She nestled the bundle back inside its case.

She picked it up with nimble fingers and opened the door.

The stars were out and the moon was full.

It was if they were guardian angels, there to watch but never to interfere.

The woman kept to the shadows.

She moved swiftly through the night.

Every so often she would glance behind.

Abruptly she stopped.

She turned.

She placed the basket in a dark corner.

She kissed the precious load.

She ran.

She screamed.

She died.


	2. In My Time Of Dying

**Hey! Here is Chapter One! Set in Season Two!**  
**Enjoy!**

**Steph. xxx**

* * *

**(Don't Fear) The Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult**

Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid  
Come on baby...and she had no fear  
And she ran to him...then they started to fly  
They looked backward and said goodby...she had become like they are  
She had taken his hand...she had become like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper

* * *

I placed my coffee on the table next to me. My gaze drifted up to Dean.

If this would be any other occasion I would be teasing him about the hospital gown.

But the car crash it…

Sam and I had escaped with minor injuries and John was on bed rest.

Dean wasn't so lucky.

While I was contemplating everything I had absentmindedly picked up his hand.

I played with his fingers examining every detail of them.

They were hunters' hands.

Slightly rough and coarse because of his extreme job.

But yet they were gentle and soft when hugging or dealing with me and Sam in any way.

Or when he was saving someone's life.

But who would save him?

If I lost him….

He's like my brother in every sense but blood.

Imagine what Sam must be feeling.

"Hey."

Speak of the devil.

He pulled up a chair next to me.

"Hi." I replied, avoiding his gaze.

"We need to go see the Impala and Dad left us a list of things he wants Bobby to get him."

I stared at the floor. "Why?"

"Protection."

A moment passed.

"Danielle."

I didn't look at him.

"Danielle, what's wrong?"

"It's my fault isn't it, the crash?"

"What? No!" Sam exclaimed, taking my hands.

Still I stared at the floor. "I was driving Sam. I crashed us into that truck."

"Danielle, no! Look at me."

When I didn't comply he took my chin and moved my face so that my eyes would meet his.

"It's not your fault. A demon was driving that truck. You couldn't have avoided it"

His brown eyes gazed into my own.

His hand brushed away some tears.

I didn't even realise I was crying.

He pulled away.

"We should go."

* * *

The Impala was a wreck.

A pang of guilt hit me, I had ruined Dean's baby.

"Dean is going to be pissed." Sam voiced.

We walked closer and I examined the drivers' seat. Or what was left of it.

"Look guys," Bobby started, lifting up the front of the car to look at the engine. "This thing just ain't worth a tow."

He slammed it shut and the Impala gave a shudder.

I thought it would collapse there and then.

"I say we empty the trunk and sell the rest for scrap."

Sam was now looking at his now very much broken laptop.

"No." He said. "Dean would kill us if we did that."

"Dean will fix this Bobby. As soon as he's back. He'll fix it." I agreed

"There's nothing to fix!" Bobby argued, "Frame's a pretzel, engine's ruined, there's barely any parts worth salvaging."

"Listen to me Bobby. If there's only one working part that's enough. We're not just going to give up on…"

Sam faltered.

"Ok. You got it." Bobby understood.

"Here." I said handing Bobby the list of the weird mumbo jumbo. "John said he needed this stuff."

Bobby read over the list.

His brow furrowed.

"What did John want with this?" He asked me.

"Protection, from our yellow eyed friend." I replied

Bobby seemed a little…off.

Sam and I shared a look.

"That's not a list full of mumbo jumbo crap to protect oneself from Mr. I heart yellow contacts, is it?" I asked

"Not exactly."

* * *

Sam was scary when he was mad.

We didn't talk for the drive back to the hospital.

Now he is stalking through the corridors to John's room.

I had retreated to Deans'.

I had also shut the door lest Sam come in and hear what I was about to say.

"Dean..." I faltered. " I feel so stupid… Dean, if you can hear me; I'm sorry."

I know Sam had told me it wasn't my fault but I had to get this out.

Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall.

"I'm sorry I crashed the car. I'm sorry you're in a coma. But Dean… please you can't leave me!

You need to wake up!"

I stopped and tried to calm down.

"I need my big brother. I need him to hug me when I have nightmares, help me fight and I need you to save my ass. Please don't leave me and Sam and your Dad. Just wake up!"

Suddenly Dean's monitors start beeping wildly.

At first my heart leaps thinking he is going to wake up.

But then I realise, something is wrong.

Nurses and Doctors file into the room and I back away into the doorway and bump into something.

I look up and I see Sam.

Tears were streaming down my face, faster than before.

"I said get back!" Dean's voice echoes.

What? Dean? How did I just hear Dean?

"There's a pulse!" A nurse exclaims, "We're back into sinus with him."

I let out a sigh of relief.

He was fine.

I frowned.

But I heard his voice.

I turned to Sam.

"You heard him too?" He asks

I nod "Yeah."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." I said

Sam had a Ouija Board.

"This is what twelve year olds play at slumber parties!"

I sat down next to him on the floor.

"Hey Sam! After this let's talk about Robert Pattinson while we braid each others hair!"

Sam rolled his eyes and I stuck out my tongue.

I placed my fingers on the counter.

"Dean, are you here?" Sam asked

Slowly the counter moved.

_Yes._

"Bloody hell." I mutter

"It's good to hear from you man! It hasn't been the same without you."

"Yeah!" I start, "We thought you were going to miss out on all the Robert Pattinson, braiding hair fun!"

I felt the counter move again.

_H…_

_U…_

_N…_

"Dean, why are you hunting?" I question quietly.

"What are you hunting? Is it in the hospital?" Sam fired.

"Slow down Sam." I say

He nodded. "What is it?"

The counter moved again.

_R…_

_E…_

_A…_

_P…_

"A Reaper."

If Dean was hunting a Reaper than he was in deep shit.

"Dean…Is it after you?" Sam asked.

The counter moved again.

_Yes._

* * *

John Winchester spoke the Latin ritual with ease.

He had remembered every word of it.

He summoned the Demon who had done so much damage to his family by his own free will.

He had made a deal with the Demon to save his son.

What he didn't guarantee on was that he would hear Danielle's name in their little get together.

"You know the truth about Sammy and the other children."

"I've known for a while." John replied.

"But Sam doesn't know! You've been playing dumb!"

The demon sighed than smirked knowingly.

"Oh and sweet little Danielle. You're quite fond of her aren't you? She was left on the door step of some hunter friends of yours, am I correct?"

It didn't wait for an answer.

"They raised her as their own. Didn't tell her they weren't her real parents, naughty, naughty. But when they were killed you took her under your wing. Then Sammy left for college, blah, blah blah, blah blah…."

"What do you know about her?" John questioned

"I know she's a very special girl to us demons…"

"Tell me more."

The Demons smirk grew wider.

* * *

Here I was back at square one.

Praying, no begging, that Dean would wake up.

Except now Sam was next to me and I had my head on his shoulder and he had his arm around my waist.

He was there for me.

As I was there for him.

Suddenly Dean started spluttering and coughing.

Sam and I snapped to our feet.

"NURSE!" I yelled.

"WE NEED HELP IN HERE!" Sam shouted.

* * *

"I can't explain it," The Doctor pondered, "the oedema's vanished, and the internal contusion's are healed, even your vitals are good. You must have some kind of angel watching over you."

"Thanks Doc." Dean said.

Dean turned to us after the Doctor had left.

"So a Reaper was after me?"

"Yeah." Sam confirmed

"How'd I ditch it?"

"You got me." Sam replied.

"So you don't remember anything? Not the Reaper or the mini slumber part we had with Ouija Boards, Robert Pattinson and Braiding Sam's hair?" I asked.

Dean gave me a weird look and Sam rolled his eyes.

I smirked at them both.

"No…I don't remember anything, but…there's a pit in my stomach…something's wrong."

I frowned

We had no time to comment because there was a knock on Dean's door. It was John.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive."

"That's what matters." John smiled at his son.

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked sharply.

"Sam," I cautioned, "drop it."

John's eyes fell on me.

A unrecognizable emotion flashed over his face.

I frowned.

What was wrong?

He turned back to Sam.

"I had some things to take care of."

"Well that's specific."

I sighed.

My warning had fallen upon deaf ears.

"Come on, Sam." Dean chastised.

Sam ignored him.

"Did you go after the Demon?"

John hesitated. "No."

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?"

Instead of retaliating John walked up to Sam and asked; "Can we not fight?"

Sam looked shocked to say the least."

I now knew for certain something was very wrong.

"Half the time we're fighting," John continued, "I don't even know what we're fighting about. Butting heads."

He sighed. Fatigue was all over his features and you could hear it in his voice.

"Look Sammy, I've made some mistakes, but I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, Ok?"

"Dad are you alright?" Sam asked

John smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just a little tired."

"You should get some rest John, you look like hell." I voiced.

His eyes drifted over to me.

That same emotion flashed over them.

What was it?

Pity?

Sorrow?

Guilt?

"I will Danielle."

He smiled at me.

"Do you mind holding onto this for me?" He asked.

He handed me a letter.

"It's for Bobby."

I nodded, "Sure, John."

"Oh and Dani?"

I was taken aback.

It had been awhile since he had called me that affectionate nickname.

"Yeah?"

"Do you and Sammy mind getting me a cup of caffine?"

I stared at him long and hard.

What was I missing?

Why was he acting like this?

"Sure."

I led the way out.

* * *

"Dean I'm sorry for making you grow up so fast."

John knew his time was coming.

He had to make ado's with all his children.

"Dad? What's wrong? You're scaring me." Dean questioned.

John smiled at his eldest son.

"Never be afraid Dean."

Slowly he lent down and told Dean;

If Sammy gets worse. With the premonitions.

If he turns dark side, you have to kill him.

Look after him and Danielle.

Make sure no demons get their hands on Dani.

After, he rose to meet Dean's shocked face.

He smiled once more and left to go to his room where the Demon was waiting for the Colt.

All the while praying he had done the right thing.

* * *

**There we go! What do you think? Did I write anyone out of character? Was Danielle cool?**

**Please Review!**

**Steph. xxx**


	3. Nightmares

**Hey Guys! Chapter 2 here! This song is from one of my favourite musicals, next to 'Les Miserables', 'The Phantom Of The Opera'! I've had such a busy week! It was one of my friends birthdays on Thursday! I'm organising my birthday party! And it's my birthday next week on Thursday! :D Might mean two updates in one week... Maybe... ;)  
**

**Oh and guess what! I'm going on a cruise this october to Venice and Naples and such. So my Mum has just bought me a giant photograph of Venice on a canvas! Crazy! It's huge!**

**Thanks to supernaturalgirl281 for adding this story to your favourites/alerts! It means sooo much to me!  
I dedicate this chapter to you! :)**

**Anyway, enough of my personal life! Enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again- Andrew Lloyd Webber**

You were once my one companion

You were all that mattered

You were once a friend and father

Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again

Wishing you were somehow near

Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed

Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again

Knowing that I never would

Dreaming of you won't help me to do

All that you dreamed I could

* * *

The flames jumped and danced around John's body, which was wrapped in linen and placed on a log pile.

The fire was so bright against the darkness.

It burned my eyes.

"Before he…" Sam struggled to speak. It was the first words anyone had said the past few days.

"Did he say anything to you? About anything…" He asked Dean.

"No." Dean's face showed no trace of emotion. "Nothing."

We stayed till the flames stopped dancing.

**Five Days later**

_I walked in to Bobby's house._

_Sam and Dean were sitting at the table._

_"Hey!" I said happily._

_Their heads immediately snapped in my direction._

_But it wasn't Sam and Dean._

_"Mum? Dad?" I asked, horrified._

_"You always were a disappointment. You didn't even die in that crash. It would've done the world a favour." My mother taunted._

_"Instead you let him die. Your friend. The person who had to deal with you when we died." My Father added._

_No. No. No. No!_

_Not again! Please, not again!_

_"I'm sorry!" I shouted._

_"No you're not." A voice came from a shadowy figure._

_The figure strode forwards._

_It was John._

_"You know it's your fault we died."_

_"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." I whispered._

_Tears ran down my face._

_"NO YOUR NOT!"_

_They all strode towards me, screaming about how I was such a failure, throwing curses to me._

_"Please stop!" I pleaded. "Dad? Mum? John? Please!"_

_"Why?" My Dad asked, "It's just the truth."_

_Suddenly, they had vanished._

_I was alone._

_Afraid they would come back I glanced around my shoulder._

_I then screamed as a burning sensation ran through me._

_I looked at my arm._

_Flames covered it._

_I screamed but then the flames climbed into my mouth, scorching my throat cutting it off._

_Their faces surrounded._

_"You should have died."_

I woke up, panting.

My whole body was slick with sweat.

Sheets littered the floor surrounding the room.

I'm fine.

It was just a nightmare.

* * *

"Morning guys."

I strode into the kitchen and turned on the kettle.

Sam and Bobby were sitting at the table.

Bobby looked me over, "Sleep well?"

I sighed, he knew me too well.

I hadn't been sleeping all that much, couple of hours here and there.

Whenever I did sleep nightmares plagued me.

I relived my parents' death and the crash.

They were both my fault.

I was living off coffee.

Bobby found out on our third night here.

He walked in on me drinking a whole pot of black coffee spiked with whiskey.

I don't think he's mentioned it to Dean and Sam, thankfully.

John had taken me in at fifteen after my parent's death.

It was like losing my Dad all over again.

I remember my sixteenth Birthday:

We were all in the Impala. John was driving; Dean in the seat next to him while Sam was next to me in the back. We were hunting some vamps that had been terrorising a town by killing numerous people.

"You ever killed a vampire before, Dani?" John asked.

I shook my head.

Don't get me wrong I had hunted one before, with my parents. My Mum protested strongly to me actually killing one.

Something about me being too young.

I had been upset when she originally told me this, I thought that she didn't think I could actually do it.

I learned to suck it up.

I told John this.

"Rose would say that. No surprise that your Dad, Tom, would agree with her. They protected you too much."

I must've looked confused because Dean quickly spoke up.

"You have to cut off a vamps head to kill it."

Wow. I lived a pretty sheltered childhood compared to Sam and Dean.

"Why can't we just kill them with dead man's blood?" I asked.

"Dead man's blood weakens vampires." Sam informed me.

I committed that to memory.

"So you see," John interrupted, "I don't think your parents really wanted you to go around decapitating vampires. Thought it would damage you."

I could tell he disagreed with my parents' way of bringing me up.

"Ok. We're here." John stopped the car.

We all exited the Impala, which was parked behind some shrubbery, ahead of us was an old barn.

"The nest…" I whispered.

John reached into the trunk of the Impala and pulled out a bag of ashes.

"Here." He handed me the bag, "Dust these on your clothes."

I grabbed a handful and did as he asked. I wrinkled my nose at the smell.

"What is it?" I asked, handing the bag to Sam.

"The ashes of Saffron, skunks cabbage and trillium. It should block the vamps scent. Might give us a chance of staying undetected."

After we had been thoroughly dusted over with the substance John handed us each a machete.

I ran my fingers over the long blade, holding it up to the sun.

One of my brown eyes glistened in the reflection.

I turned back to the others.

"Ok. There are four maybe five vampires in there. Watch each others backs." John stated. "Danielle, I'm not your parents so kill as many as you can. But be careful, stay close to one of us.

We don't need any accidents."

I nodded absentmindedly.

Sunlight streamed through the shattered windows. All the vamps were sleeping in the back of the barn. John was right, there were five vampires. Most of them had a bottle of Jack, or some kind of alcohol, in their hands.

We approached them hesitantly; afraid that they might wake.

I approached one who was more secluded from the others.

He had blonde wind swept hair and blue eyes.

If he wasn't a vampire then maybe I might have dated him.

You know…if I wasn't a hunter.

I raised my machete, ready to take off his head.

Suddenly he shot up and grabbed my arms.

I gave a small shriek of surprise.

The others quickly swung their machetes, beheading their vamps.

My vampire grabbed my machete and flung it across the room. It skidded to a halt halfway across the room.

I tried to use my legs to fight back but it was no use, he just blocked my attacks. He smirked and them smashed me into a wall. My head gave a sickening crack and my legs shook at the impact. The vampire turned around to look at his two dead friends; the others must have only killed two while they were asleep.

Sam and Dean were fighting a vampire and John was dodging

I tried to get up but my legs refused to move so I dragged myself to my machete. Just as I was about to grab it arms wrapped around my waist and slammed me into the wall.

"Hel-"I tried to scream but the vampires hand closed around my throat.

My instincts kicked in and I tried to fight forcing my legs to kick and my arms to punch but as soon as I began to move I felt dizzy and disorientated. Stupid head wound.

The vamp smirked as I struggled and lean into my neck when-

Blood splattered all over my chest and I looked down to see the vampires' head on the floor.

Sam was in front of me, machete covered in blood.

I smiled at him and he handed me my machete.

"Danielle, you're hurt. Stay out of the action. There were more vampires then we expected."

"But-"

"No." He looked at me sternly then his gaze softened. "Stay safe."

I nodded and crawled behind some barrels. He gave one last look at me and ran back.

Three more vampires had joined the party.

John and Dean were in the far corners away from me.

Dean had two to worry about and John had one.

Sam ran over to help his brother.

Slowly he was pushed into the corner closest to me.

John was now helping Dean, as he had killed his vamp.

Dean swerved and ducked, working perfectly with his Father.

I wondered if my Dad and I would've worked like that: perfectly in sync.

The vampire took a swing at Dean who ducked as John cut through his neck, cleanly taking off the head.

I grinned at them.

I looked back at Sam and saw the vamp was pressing him up against the wall, his machete meters away from him.

I leapt up, my legs suddenly working; blame the adrenaline, and ran over to the vamp swinging my machete around.

The vamp drew its' attention to me and turned around, it jumped over to me and I stepped out of the way. Once he had stood straight I swung my machete for the last time.

His head landed on the floor with a thud.

My head gave a pang of pain but I pushed it away: all pain can be ignored, it's only in your mind.

I looked up to see Sam in front of me and Dean on one side John on the other.

"Happy Birthday, Danielle." John smiled.

I returned the favour.

* * *

I sat down with a steaming mug of coffee in front of me.

"Danielle…" Bobby shot me a stern look.

I glanced at Sam and gave him a pleading look.

He sighed.

I knew this wasn't over.

I met his eyes.

"Bobby…"

"Yeah?" He grunted

"That letter I gave you…Did you read it?"

Sam looked up at that, curiosity all over his features.

"What was it about, Bobby?" He asked.

Bobby didn't reply at first.

"It was…nothing much. Just telling me to take care of you idjits. Why?"

"I just…" I started, "I thought. John was acting a little strange before he…in the hospital. It was…strange."

I frowned. Nice wording, Danielle. Strange? Way to use your vocabulary.

Bobby looked incredulous. "Strange? Hell kid, I've seen a lot of strange in my lifetime. You're going to have to narrow it down for me."

"I don't know Bobby. It was like I could see it in his eyes. There was something there! Some kind of emotion."

I was getting frustrated.

"Danielle, he was bound to be like that. He must've been tired."

I nodded.

"Right."

I turned to Sam.

"How are you, Sam?"

"Fine."

"Sam, I can tell that you're angry and upset."

"Danielle-"

"I'm not going to give you a lecture on how to deal with this healthily. I'd be a hypocrite if I did that." I sighed. "I just want you to know that we're here for you."

Before he could reply I marched outside to the junk yard.

* * *

Dean was working on the Impala. It was looking better and better each day. Bobby let him take whatever parts he needed from the other cars lying around here so didn't have any trouble with that.

"Hey." I announced my presence.

He slid out from underneath it.

"Hey Danielle."

He got up and wiped his hands. He then went and started examining a pile of parts.

"So I just spoke to Sam."

"What did you say?"

I hummed "I told him that we're here for him. He's dealing with this badly, Dean. I think it's probably because he kept arguing with him at the hospital."

Dean nodded absentmindedly.

"What about you Dean? How have you been? I haven't seen you around. You're always working on the Impala."

"I'm dealing."

"Right."

He looked up at me.

"And you?"

"What?"

"How are you dealing?"

I hesitated. Did Bobby tell him?

"The same way you are." I answered

"The way I've heard it is that you haven't been dealing at all."

I stared at him, trying to keep a straight face.

"What do you-"

"Danielle, don't lie. We've all seen it. Staying up all night drinking coffee and Jack. And when you do sleep you're screaming through the night. You also clean everything in sight when you're awake and cook like mad?"

I looked down.

"I'm just stressed Dean. I clean and cook when I'm stressed."

Dean approached me.

"What about the nightmares? What are they about? 'Cause I'm betting, sure as hell, that they're not pretty."

I shook my head, taking a step back.

"No. I…I don't want to talk about it."

"Danielle, tell me please."

I laughed bitterly.

"Shouldn't I be the one comforting you? I mean, he was your Dad."

"I'm not the one having nightmares."

"Dean…I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Are they the same ones you had before? When my Dad had just taken you in after your parents death."

His question caught me off guard.

I doubted that he would remember I used to have nightmares about their deaths. I never told him what had happened.

Only John knew.

"Maybe…"

"Danielle-"

"Look Dean. I'll handle it. They'll stop. They always do. Just give it time." I sounded like I was convincing myself more than Dean.

"Just give it a little bit longer."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review please!**

**Steph! xxx**

**P.S**

**The box is down here! ;)**

**Love you guys! :)**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	4. The Roadhouse

**Hey guys! Busy life! How are you?**

**R&R**

**Review responses at the end of chapter!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Karmin-Brokenhearted**

Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too  
Everything you say is like go with the view  
Business on the front, party in the back  
Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?

This kinda thing doesn't happen usually  
I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully  
I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair, whilst pouring more coffee into my mug. It was now eight in the morning. I had managed to get some sleep, without the nightmares, thankfully.

Bobby, Sam and Dean knew about them. This was after Bobby confirmed that I screamed through the night most times.

Great.

Not awkward at all.

I didn't really say anything about it.

I mean, what could I say?

Oh by the way guys! I'm dreaming about my dead parents and your Dad coming to kill me in a fire because we all know it's my fault they died!

Yeah, I'm sure that would go down excellently!

"Danielle, pour us a cup of that." Bobby asked coming down the stairs.

"Sure thing, Bobby." I retrieved another mug from the cupboard.

After pouring I pushed it towards him, giving him a small smile.

He looked over me.

"I didn't hear anything from your room last night. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded "Better."

"Good."

My fingers tapped against the table, drumming out some unknown rhythm.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, my head snapped up to see Sam followed by Dean.

I smirked, "Morning Princesses Samantha and Deanne!"

Dean scowled "Shut up, cheesecake."

My eyebrows creased together, amused expression on my features. I handed the boys coffee.

"Cheesecake?" I asked smirking "That the best you can come up with?"

"Whatever." He grumbled.

He took his coffee and left to work on his baby.

Sam had a hard expression on his face.

"You pooping or something?" Bobby asked

"Huh? No. Just… thinking. I'm going to go." He turned to

me, "Thanks for the coffee." And quickly followed after

Dean.

"Well good morning to you too, Samantha." Bobby grumbled. My smile widened.

"What are you grinning at?"

I shook my head. "Nothing Bobby."

"Yeah, I thought so, Cheesecake."

I let out a laugh.

He handed me his now empty mug and left me to clear up.

I rinsed out all of the mugs in the sink and put them back in the cupboard.

The past week I had been cooking and cleaning like no tomorrow. After the kitchen and living room was spotless I had alphabetized all of Bobby's books. Cooking pie for Dean and various dishes for all of us to eat every day.

I had to keep myself busy so I wouldn't dwell on the past events.

"Get your bag." Dean called to me

I turned to face him. "What? Why?"

"Sammy cracked Dad's voicemail code. There was something from a woman called Ellen."

Sam threw the phone towards me and I caught it with ease, pressing play, a woman's voice protrudes from the device.

"John, it's Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn; you know I can help you. Call me."

I turn to Sam. "You traced it?"

"Yeah."

"What are we waiting for then?" I replied

* * *

I was sitting in the back of a black minivan. The only car Bobby had running. Why Bobby even had this car was one of life's greatest mysteries.

Dean pulled up next to an old building called The Roadhouse.

I pulled open the side door and hopped out.

"This is humiliating. I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!"

Dean said from beside me.

"Maybe 'cause you are one." I retorted.

He glared at me.

"It's the only car Bobby had running." Sam informed.

"Nah! I bet he's got binoculars and is laughing at us from behind a tree." I muttered.

Sam laughed.

"Alright, guys. Let's see if we can find anyone." Dean suggests.

We open the door and head inside.

The Roadhouse has a few tables with multiple chairs, a bar with various alcoholic drinks on the wall behind it and a fly buzzing around the room.

We cautiously head closer to the bar at the back. I gesture to the man with the mullet passed out on top to Sam. He goes closer to him and shakes him.

"Hey Buddy."

After failing to wake him he gives up.

"I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

I poked the guy. Hsmell the alcohol on him.

"Yeah." Dean replies

I follow Sam into a smaller room at the side and we come face to face with a woman. Sam steps in front of me shielding me from the handgun she now holds up. She gestures for us to be quiet.

Sam raises his hands to his head and I follow his lead.

"Sam! Danielle! Need some help in here!" Dean's voice comes from the other room.

The woman gestures for us to exit the smaller room.

"Sorry, Dean. We can't right now. We're just… a little tied up."

Dean is on the floor holding his head in pain. A light haired girl is beside him, holding a rifle.

"Sam? Dean? Winchester?" Came the woman's voice from behind me.

"Yeah." We chorus.

"Son of a bitch."

"Mom, you know these guys?" Blondie asked

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys."

I relax when I see her lower her gun, laughing.

"Hey, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo." She gestures to blondie and I give a little wave as she lowers her rifle.

"Hey." Jo says.

"You're not going to hit me again, are you?" Dean flinches away from the girl.

Wow, she must pack a punch if Dean's on the floor pretty much crying. I like her.

Ellen hands Dean some ice and then turns to me.

"John doesn't have a daughter so…"

I rush to introduce myself, just in case she decides to point another gun at me.

"Danielle Greene."

Her eyes flash with recognition.

"Greene's kid. I always wondered what happened to you."

"Yeah, John took me in after my parents…"

She sighed. "I knew your parents. Your Mother was stubborn I'll tell you that."

I frowned. "They never mentioned you."

"They were close with John. Which is probably why he took you in. Should've known he'd do that really."

That wasn't really an answer but I didn't press, she still had that gun…

"Not to interrupt or anything," We turned back to everyone else, "you called our Dad, said you could help. Help with what?"

"Well, the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it." She replied.

"What, was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean, who are you? How do you know all about this?" Dean demanded

"Dean." I chastised

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once." Once? How many people has John pissed off?

"Oh yeah?" Dean challenged. "How come he never mentioned you before?"

"You'd have to ask him that." She replied.

Dean sighed "Why exactly do we need your help?"

"Hey, don't do me any favours." Ellen says affronted "Look, if you don't want my help fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if…"

I think she gets it now.

"He didn't send you,"

Bingo.

We all glance at each other then we look back at Ellen.

"He's all right, isn't he?"

Sam elects himself to explain. "No. No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess."

Ellen's face falls

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We're alright." Dean says, a bit too quickly.

"Really?" She asks, surprised "I know how close you and your Dad were."

"Really, lady. I'm fine." Sure, Dean. Whatever you say.

"So look," Sam steers the conversation away from our well being "if you can help, we could use all the help we can get."

"Well, we can't. But Ash can."

"Who's Ash?" Sam asks

"Ash!" Ellen shouts.

The man who poked before, with the awesome haircut, jerks awake and sits up quickly.

"What? It closin' time?"

I laugh at his antics.

He turns to look at me. A sly look covers his features.

"Well hello, little lady."

He runs a hand through his mullet, trying and failing to be smooth.

"That's Ash." Sam asks, unimpressed.

"Mm-hmm. He's a genious." Jo replies.

Oh, I cannot wait to see this!

We're all sitting around the bar, minus Jo who is getting drinks form behind the bar and Dean who is standing behind Ash. Dean slaps the folder, containing all of John's research, on the bar.

"You've got to kidding me, this guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie!"

"I like you." Ash commented.

"Thanks." Dean replied.

"Just give him a chance." Jo says, handing each of us a glass of water.

I agree with her, never judge a book by it's cover, is what they always say.

Unless of course…it's a demon. 'Cause there's no such thing as a nice demon.

"Come on Dean." I pleaded, "Just look at his hair, it's amazing!"

"I like her too." Ash says.

Dean rolled his eyes and sits next to Ash opening the folder.

"All right. This stuff's about a year's worth of our Dad's work, so, let's see what you make of it." Dean says handing Ash the stack of papers.

I watch as Ash rifles through the papers, sipping my water. He shakes his head.

"Come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody who can track a demon like this."

Well, obviously John could.

Sam voices my thoughts.

"There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations. I mean…damn! They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track them, you can track this demon." Ash babbled. "You know, like crop failures, electrical storms…you ever been struck by lightening? It ain't fun.

"Can you track it or not?" Sam asked, impatiently.

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's going to take time, uh, give me…" Ash held his head in his hands, thinking "Fifty one hours!"

Just fifty-one hours? Gee, can he be anymore precise?

…That was a rhetorical question.

Ash starts to leave when Dean stops him.

"Hey, man?"

"Yeah?" Ash asks

"I, uh, I dig the haircut."

I grin. Knew he'd see it my way.

Ash nods appreciatively. "All business in the front, party in the back!"

God, I love parties.

High school one's were wild!

Sam brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Ellen, what is that?" He asked

"It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things, we…"

"No, the folder." He interrupted.

Ellen glances at said object.

"Uh, I was going to give this to a friend of mine. But take a look, if you want."

Ellen takes the folder from the shelf and places it in front of Sam. I peer around his shoulder to get a closer look. It had some newspaper clippings attached to the front and written in red marker was:

COUPLE MURDERED

CHILD LEFT ALIVE

MEDFORD, WISC.

"Mind if we take the case?" I ask her

She shook her head "Be my guest."

"Great!" I turn back to Sam "We should go tell Casanova over there." Gesturing over to where Dean was talking to Jo.

"Dean, come here, check this out!" Sam called.

Dean made his way over to us. "Yeah?"

"A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt." Sam informed

"Yeah. So?"

I sighed, "Honestly Casanova, I told her we'd check it out."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows "Casanova?"

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Jo.

He flushed.

Laughing, I said, "What did she resist the Winchester charm?"

"No. She's just…"

"Not dumb like all the other girls you hook up for a one night stand with?"

Not waiting for an answer I walked off.

"Have you fallen for the Winchester charm?" Dean shouted after me.

I turned around smirk plastered on my face.

"Nope."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review! Even if you hate it! lol **

**Thanks to 'Robbie the Phoenix' for adding this story to his C2: 'Supernatural Original Character Archive'!  
Check it out! If you love OC's like me, you have to follow it! :)  
**

**Rose:**Thanks! It feels so good to know that people actually like my randomness! I LOVE POTO! I just had to include it since it fit so well! Many thanks for the cookies! I do like me some cookies! :)

**Until next time!**

**Steph xx**


	5. Death of Mr Clown

**Hiya! Yeah it's late, I'm sorry.  
****You're reviews really cheered me up! :D  
****I'm going on a cruise tomorrow and I'm really Ill! I think I ate some bad meat. So when I read them I felt ten times better! :D  
Here's a long chapter to make up for it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I only own Danielle and anything you don't recognise. :D**

* * *

Handle bars, and then I let go  
Let go for anyone  
Take me in, and throw out  
My heart and get a new one  
Next thing, we're touching  
You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning  
Oh, everybody's starry eyed  
And everybody knows  
**  
Starry Eyed - Ellie Goulding**

* * *

I love the rain.

It's so serene yet it can be so fierce. Like opposites combined. I love seeing flowers after rainfall. All the drops of water on individual petals are the epitome of beauty in my eyes.

As you can probably guess by my inner monologue, it's raining. And I'm stuck in the back of the stupid soccer mum van.

Like I said before, he's hiding behind a tree, laughing.

Jerk.

I love him really.

As long as he doesn't take pictures.

Well he can take some of Sam and Dean.

That would be funny as hell.

I really hope he's hiding behind a tree taking photos.

But not of me.

Then he's dead.

Figuratively.

Kinda.

Anyway…

I don't get why Sam and Dean have to sit together in the front.

Why can't I drive or ride shotgun?

Stupid brotherly love.

"Well I know what you're thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns." Dean teased.

A smirk appeared on my lips at the memories that phrase brought to mind.

"Oh, give me a break." Sam moaned

"Not possible." I retorted.

"You didn't think we'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

"Da da duh da daaaa! Sam's scared of it!" I sung out loudly.

Dean chortled while Sam scowled at me in the rearview mirror.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. He looked so adorable!

His big brown eyes, which were usually in this cute puppy dog expression, which made it impossible for me to win in an argument against him or not succumb to his requests, were narrowed. But they still had a trace of puppy dog in them.

It's such a strange combination.

"Least I'm not afraid of flying!" Sam countered

"Planes crash!"

"And apparently clowns kill!"

Fair point.

"So what are you afraid of, Dani?" Dean asked.

I hate him.

"You."

"Funny." Dean replied sarcastically.

I sighed, how could I get past this. I know! Long words!

"I have an equable case of arachnophobia which was engendered as an adolescent, but I most palpably have arsonphobia."

Dean raised his eyebrow.

"In English?"

"Work it out, big boy."

He contemplated it for a second.

"You have an equal suitcase full of, whatever the hell aracnafobee is, which you gave a gender as a kid, pretty sure it's bi, but your pals are able to give you arsonphobia, which is the fear of arsonists."

I laughed my head off.

"Aracnafobee?"

Seeming quite put of by my laughter he turned to puppy eyes.

"Sam? Come on, get your Stanford brains into gear and translate. She's obviously from the Planet Zogg…or smartass."

Sam smirked at me.

"Dani said she is scared of spiders, which she thinks stems from her childhood, but she definitely is afraid of fire."

Dean had one of those 'OH!' faces on.

Yeah, I know big words, hot shot.

A mischievous grin rose to his lips.

"Spiders? Isn't that what that Ginger kid in that movie about some guy with no nose or hair and some freaky scar kid, is scared of.

What's his name?

Randy?

Donald?"

"Ron, Ron Weasley." I snapped. I might have used to be slightly obsessed with the books when I was around ten. I didn't want him besmirching one of the only good things in my childhood.

"Oh yeah! Follow the frickin' butterflies, Dani!"

I scowled.

"Dick." I said to Dean.

"Git." He replied

"Jerk." Sam throws at Dean.

"Bitch." Dean retaliates.

After a second we break out in smiles. This is how our relationship works. And boy is it great! Queue smiley's.

"So these types of murders, they ever happen before?" Dean changed the subject.

Sam glanced down "Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O. It happened three times, three different locations."

It happened at a completely different circus? That's kinda-

"Weird, though, I mean if it is a spirit it's usually bound to a specific location, you know, a house, or a town."

Remember that thing they say about great minds?

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?" Sam asked

"Cursed object, maybe. Spirit attaches itself to something and the carnival carries it around with them." Dean replies

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt."

"We can always call the Roadhouse if we need help." I reminded them.

"Dani's right and anyway Sam, this case was your idea. By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job." Dean stated.

"So?" Sam asked

Isn't it obvious why Dean is bringing this up?

"Dean, I was the one who actually asked Ellen if we could take the case." I corrected

He nodded "Yeah, I get that, but Sam asked Ellen about the case, he was all gung ho on actually doing one. It's just…not like you, that's all, Sam. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt."

Sam thought hard for a second "I don't know, I just think, this job, it's what Dad would have wanted us to do."

"What Dad would have wanted?"

"Yeah. So?"

Dean turns back to the road.

"Nothin'."

Yeah right it's nothing.

After our run in, meaning Dean's immaculate performance of showing how much an idiot he is (which entertained me and Sam greatly), with some of the performers, we had found Mr Cooper and were now entering his trailer.

"You lot picked a hell of a time to join up." Mr Cooper sat at his desk and gestured to three chairs. "Take a seat."

Dean immediately pushed past me and sat down on the only normal chair, leaving me and Sam chairs with clown faces carved into them.

I promptly sit down while Sam fidgets and then slowly sits, grimacing.

Dean is a cruel brother.

Mr Cooper doesn't notice and carries on talking.

"We've got all kinds of local trouble."

Just a guess, but that would be the killer ghost clown?

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh, a couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first." He replied.

He sounds so…nonchalant.

"So you lot ever worked the circuit before?"

We shared a look.

Sam spoke up "Yes sir, last year through Texas and Arkansas."

Texas? Don't they still have the death penalty there? I grimaced inwardly. Just go with it.

I nodded as Dean confirmed what Sam had said with a 'Yeah.'

"Doing what? Road Jockies? Butcher? ANS Men?"

"Yeah, it's, uh, little bit of everything, I guess." Sam spluttered.

We are screwed.

"You lot have never worked a show in your lives before, have you?" Cooper asked.

Dean smiled nervously "Nope. But we really need the work and uh, Sam's got a thing for the bearded lady."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ignore him, Mr. Cooper. We are hard workers and think it would be amazing to work here." I state with my most charming smile.

Cooper turns and points to a picture on the wall.

"You see that picture? That's my Daddy."

"You look just like him." Sam voiced.

He had a point. Pretty much the same hair, nose, the works.

"He was in the business. Ran a freak show. Till they outlawed them, in most places. Apparently displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress. I guess." He said sarcastically

Sounds pleasant.

"You see, this place, it's a refuge for outcasts." He continued, "Always has been. For folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you? You should go to school. Find a couple of girls." He turned to me "You're a pretty girl. You should find a man who loves you, have two point five kids. Live regular. Stay out of trouble."

I nod. "Thank you. But I'm exactly where I want to be Mr. Cooper."

I smile at the Winchesters.

"Sir? We don't want to go to school. And we don't want regular. We want this." He insists.

My eyebrows furrowed.

Does he mean that?

"Fine, you can clean up, pick up litter and help around the circus, but you lot could do so much better. Get your uniforms from the staff tent."

We said our thanks and left his trailer.

"Huh." Said Dean

"What?" Asked Sam

"That whole, uh, I don't want to go back to school thing. Were you just saying that to Cooper or were you, you know, saying it?"

Good, I wasn't the only one wondering about that.

"I don't know." He stated

"You don't know? I thought once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to Wussy State."

I didn't know that was what Sam wanted to do. I thought maybe-

"I'm having second thoughts."

"About?" I asked him, my voice quieter than I wanted it to be.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah. I think. Dad would have wanted me to stick with the job."

Oh, so this is what it's about, guilt.

"Since when do you give a damn what Dad wanted? You spent half your life doing exactly what he didn't want, Sam." Dean inquired.

"Since he died, okay? Do you have a problem with that?"

So if John hadn't died we would have just killed the demon and then he would've left us for Stanford. My heart panged at that thought.

Sam glanced over at me again.

I regained my composure.

"Naw, I don't have a problem at all."

The circus is in full swing. Kids running around, screaming coming from some of the rides and candyfloss stands. Sam and I are picking up trash near the funhouse. He's scanning for EMF.

I pause what I'm doing to look him over. He's still got scars on his face from the crash and that bright red jacket isn't doing him any favours.

Suddenly he tears one of the earplugs out of his ear and meets my gaze.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing." I say feigning surprise.

"Danielle, please. Ever since after we spoke to Cooper you've been very quiet."

Damn him. He was using his puppy eyes. He knows I can't resist them.

"Stop that Sam, it's not fair." I whined.

"What?" He asked, innocently.

I glanced back up at his eyes.

How did he even know I was upset? It's not like I haven't ever been 'quiet' before.

How can he see through me so easily?

I sighed "Would you really have just left if we killed the demon and your Dad, John, hadn't died?"

He contemplated this for a second.

"I don't know, Dani. I just… I don't really know what I would've done."

I nod. "Okay. We should check out the funhouse." I say, changing the subject, hoping he doesn't turn it back around.

He hesitates but then nods.

We dodge the people in the crowd and make our way up the stairs and open the door to the funhouse.

The funhouse is dark and there are neon doorway type things everywhere. Ahead of us is a pipe organ with smoke coming out of it. Sam holds the EMF meter up to it and shakes his head.

No ghosties here.

We make our way through the corridors, scanning various objects along the way. No luck yet. This place is seriously giving me the cre-

I let out a small scream as a skeleton drops down in front of me.

"Bloody hell." I mutter.

Taking a deep breath I gesture for Sam to scan it.

Nothing.

Man, I hate that skeleton.

It's still there, mocking me.

"Do you think it's real?" Sam asks me.

I look a little closer.

"It's either real or a really good fake."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Sam replies.

"You don't think that the ghost is, uh, this dead person, do you?" I ask gesturing towards the stupid mocking skeleton.

"It didn't give off EMF but something could be up."

"We should phone Dean." I suggest.

"Yeah, good idea."

We make our way out of the funhouse.

Once we had made our way down the steps Sam dialled Dean's number.

I lent in closer to hear what Dean was saying.

"Hello?" He asked

"Hey man." Sam greeted

"What's the matter? You sound like you just saw a clown."

I stifled my laughter.

"Very funny. Skeleton, actually. Gave Danielle quite a scare. She screamed and jumped about a foot in the air." He smirked at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Did not!" I protested

Unfortunately, Dean didn't hear me.

"Would've loved to have seen that." He laughed

I scowled.

"So was it like a real human skeleton?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we think so. It was in the funhouse. Listen, what if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object, what if it's attached to its own remains?" Sam suggested

"Did the bones give off EMF?"

"Well, no, but…"

"We should check it out anyway. I'm heading to you."

Sam puts his phone back in his pocket.

I hit him on the arm

"Jerk." I say.

He laughs, "You should've seen your face. You looked terrified."

A plan formed in my mind, let him have his fun…

I waited patiently for a few minuets and then gave Sam a good hard push into a passing clown.

He let out a little girlie scream, eyes wide.

"Watch it!" The clown shouted stalking up.

Once he was out of earshot I burst into laughter.

Sam turned around to me. "Not funny."

"You should've seen your face though. You looked terrified." I quoted his words.

"That's it." Sam stated.

He lunged at me and I dodged just in time. "Now Sam, lets not do anything rash."

He just smirked jumped at me and pinning me to the wall of the funhouse.

I could feel his breath on my face.

"Sam, what are you doin-"

I burst into giggles as one of his hands started to tickle my sides.

"Did you think I'd forgotten how ticklish you are?" Sam asked.

"Please…stop…" I said in between fits of laughter.

He didn't.

I think he was torturing me for a good few minuets before we heard a cough.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting." Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked moving towards his brother. I followed taking deep breaths.

"Long story." Dean looked over at me. "You want to tell me why you were doing…whatever it is that you were doing?"

"I scared Sam by pushing him into a clown and he got me back by tickling me."

"Did he scream?"

"Yup." I grinned triumphantly.

"Mommy, look at that clown!" A little girl shouted from behind Dean.

"What clown?" Her mum asks.

The little girl points to an empty space.

Her mum shakes her head.

"Come on, sweetie."

She leads her daughter away.

"Was that the-" I ask

"Yeah." Sam interrupts

"We should-" I say.

"Go? Yeah, we should." Dean answers.

Dean pulls up outside the little girls house.

I pear out of the window to get a closer look and can see the family in their living room.

"I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal clown."

"I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown, I never said it was real." Dean said, correcting Sam, he picks up his gun and Sam immediately shoves it down, out of sight.

"Keep that down!" Sam insists

"We don't need them calling the cops on us." I say.

Dean glances back to the house.

"Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brother's Circus in '81 and their, uh, evil clown apocalypse? Guess what?" Dean asked

Evil clown apocalypse?

That's new.

What happened to good old zombies?

"What?" Sam and I ask together.

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager."

"So you think whatever the spirit's attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?" Sam asked

Dean nodded "Something like that."

"It could be anything. Hell, it could be a ride! That's going to be fun to burn." I wondered out loud.

"Can't wait." Dean drawls.

He sighs "I can't believe we keep talking about clowns

One Hour Later

Dean had fallen asleep and Sam and I were keeping watch.

Through the living room window I see the little girl walk towards the front door.

"Sam!" I warn

"I know, I saw." He turns to Dean and shakes him awake.

"Come on we need to go."

We all get out of the car, silently, keeping to the shadows and heading to the back of the house.

The backdoor is locked so I pull a Bobby pin out of my hair and pick the lock.

After a few seconds the door makes a satisfying click and I push it open.

We take cover against a wall.

I take my gun off of safety and listen for the girl.

"Wanna see Mummy and Daddy? They're upstairs." The girl asks the clown.

Sam leaps out and grabs the girl, who is screaming, and hides her face and covers her ears while Dean and I shoot the clown in the chest. It falls onto its back.

I lower my gun and let out a heavy sigh. Almost too easy.

Suddenly, the clown rears its head and jumps through a window.

"What's going on out here?" A mans voice asks

Shit. It's the parents.

The mum gasps "Oh my god! What are you doing to my daughter?!"

Sam immediately lets go of the girl and we all run out the way we came and rush into the minivan.

"Bloody hell." I mutter

Dean pulled over at the side of the road.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I ask loudly

"They could've called the cops with our plates numbers." Dean explained.

He hops out of the car and goes to the back opening the boot.

"Come on, Dani. We need to get our stuff out." Sam says

He gets out and opens my door for me.

"Thanks." I mumble

We go to the back and Dean has just finished taking off the license plates. Sam reaches into the boot and pulls out his bag.

I go to take mine but he stops me.

"I got it."

"Are you sure? It's a long walk."

He nods "It's fine, Dani."

He shrugs the bag over his shoulder.

"So you really think they saw our plates?" Sam asked his brother.

"I don't want to take the chance. Besides, I hate this friggin' thing anyway."

I grabbed a bag full of weapons and followed quickly after Sam and Dean.

"Well, one thing's for sure." Dean states

"What's that?"

"We're not dealing with a spirit. I mean that rock salt hit something solid."

I frowned "Like a person or a demon?"

"Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible." Sam added

"Yeah, and dresses up like a clown for kicks?" Dean scoffed "You seen anything in Dad's journal?"

"Nope."

Sam pulled out his cell.

"Who are you calling?" Dean asks

"The Roadhouse, right? I mean they must know something."

Sam nods.

"Hey, you, uh, ever think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?"

"Nope." I answer immediately.

He looks at me.

"She does not have the attitude of a scorned woman," I sighed, "trust me."

He narrowed his eyes. I shook my head and waved him away.

"Women's intuition."

He looked doubtful but he dropped it.

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?"

I shrugged.

"Maybe they had some sort of falling out." Dean states.

Sam hums "Yeah. You ever notice Dad had a falling out with just about everybody?"

Dean nods, deep in thought.

"Well, don't get all maudlin on me, man."

Now, they want to do this now?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this 'strong silent' thing of yours, it's crap."

"Oh God." Dean groaned.

"I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talking about, this is Dad. I know how you felt about the man." Sam insists

Dean halts abruptly making me stumble beside him.

"You know what, back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to."

This is not going to end well.

"Guys! Please! Can we concentrate on the case! Now is not the time for our Daddy issues!" I protest.

"No, it needs to be heard! I don't care how you deal with this, Dean. But you have to deal with it, man. Listen. I'm your brother, all right? I just want to make sure you're okay."

He rounds on me.

"The same goes for you Danielle."

I roll my eyes.

"Sam, I'm fine. I'm more than fine I'm walking on bloody sunshine! Leave me out of this!"

"Danielle, quit lying. Dean told me everything. Although, it's not like he needed to, you've been screaming the roof down."

I roll my eyes.

"What so now you're going to try to fix me? Is that it? Go ahead put your band-aid on me. Fix me."

"Danielle, Sammy's right. The way your going your gonna end up killing yourself."

"Dean, I'm fine! I've dealt with death before. You may have forgotten but my Dad and my Mum died when I was fourteen. It takes time but it works out in the end. I know how to deal. What about you two? Cause' the way you've been acting I'd say no."

"Danielle's right Dean-"

"Dude, I'm okay. I'm okay, okay? I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm going to start throwing punches. These are your issues, quit dumping them on us!"

Sam did a double take.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, oh, what would Dad want me to do? Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him. And now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well I'm sorry Sam, but you can't, it's too little, too late."

Not exactly the way I'd phrase that but, yeah. In fact, that was the worst way possible to phrase it.

"Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this. I'm dealing with Dad's death! Are you?"

Sam knows the answer to that question; I can see it on his face. Hell, even I know the answer to that question. All that crap I fed them about me getting better over time. Bull. These nightmares are here to stay, I just gotta learn how to get used to them, you know.

"I'm going to call Ellen." Sam walked away with a hard expression.

Great.

Just Great.

"Dean, you ever heard of tact?"

Before he could retaliate I rolled my eyes and walked ahead.

Sam rejoined us. "Rakshasa."

"What's that?" Dean asked

"Ellen's best guess. It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures, they appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited." Sam explained.

"So they dress up like clowns, and the children invite them in."

"Yeah."

"Wait, isn't there an old vampire myth like that. Not the invisible thing but the whole not being able to enter a home unless they are invited."

"Yeah, I think that's where it all came from." Sam confirmed.

"Wait, so why don't they just munch on the kids?" Dean asked

"No idea. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?"

"What else did you find out?"

"Well, apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects."

I grimaced.

"Nice." Dean voiced.

"Don't fancy a sleepover with them." I shuddered.

Sam raised his eyebrows, I blushed after I realised how that sounds.

"Get your mind out of the gutter now Winchester."

I glanced at Dean who had a wide grin on his face.

"Shut it, Deano."

Sam coughed. "Yeah, anyway, they have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years. Slow metabolism, I guess."

"Well, that makes sense. I mean, the Carnival today, the Bunker Brothers' in '81."

"Right. Probably more before that."

"Hey, who do we know who worked both shows?"

"Cooper?"

"Cooper." Dean confirmed

"Son of a Bitch. " I groaned.

Sam and Dean frowned at me.

"What? I liked him. He was cool."

"Anyway, you know, that picture of his Father, that looked just like him." Sam wondered

"You think maybe it was him?"

"Well, who knows how old he is?"

"How do we turn out the lights on this thing?" I asked

"Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass."

"I think I know where to get one of those."

"Where?" I asked.

"The Blind Dude."

I nodded. Makes sense.

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're going to want to make damn sure it's him."

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy. All right, me and Danielle will round up the blade, you go check if Cooper's got bedbugs."

Ok! Great! The blind dude is the Rakshasa. Dean and me are trapped in the trailer and My Wonder is less than happy.

Terrific.

"Danielle! Little help here!"

My eyes widened as a blade appeared in the air, ducking just in time as it flew towards my head.

I turn to see the blade has pinned Dean against the door by his sleeve.

I pull it out, weighing it in my hand.

Not bad… I like it, it's got nice balance.

"Danielle!"

Oh right, the door.

We shove our weight against it and dash out as soon as it opens.

"You took the knife!" Dean splutters disbelievingly

I shrug

He huffed, irritated.

"Hey!" Sam ran towards us from the opposite direction " So Cooper thinks I'm a Peeping Tom, but it's not him."

"Yeah, we gathered. It's the blind guy, he's here somewhere."

"Did you get the-"

"Brass blades? No, it's been one of those days."

"Guys? I'm loving the chit chat, really but don't forget there's an angry Rakshasa after our blood." I pointed out

Sam nodded "I've got an idea. Come on."

We follow him to the funhouse, just as Sam and I go through a door it slams shut leaving Dean on the other side.

"Sam! Dani!"

We pound against it, trying to force it open.

Sam stops me by pulling me away from the door.

"Danielle, stop. You're going to hurt yourself." He whispers hurriedly

"Dean, find the maze, okay?" He calls out.

Not waiting for an answer he tows me away from the door and towards the pipe organ we scanned before.

He reaches towards one of the pipes and flinches at the scalding heat.

I wince as pain flashes on his features and he hisses.

I turn around checking to make sure we weren't going to be slaughtered on the spot.

"Hey." Dean's voice came from the side.

I smile in relief.

"Yo, Deano."

Sam moves next to me.

"Hey! Where is it?" Sam questions

"I don't know, I mean, shouldn't we see its clothes walking around?"

A knife flies past my head and pins Dean against the wall.

"De ja vu much?!" I exclaim.

I eat my words as I too am pinned against the wall by several knives.

"Seriously!" I groaned

I see Dean reach up and pull at a lever, suddenly steam piles out from the pipes; I cough and splutter as it enters my lungs.

Looking up I see a vague figure, Dean must've seen it too because he shouts out to Sam

"Sam, behind you! Behind you!"

Sam thrusts the pipe in his hand behind him. Dean pulls the knife out of his sleeve and then frees me. I nod at him in thanks and turn to Sam and the Rakshasa.

All that there is left of the monster is a pile of clothes and a bloody pipe.

"I hate funhouses." Dean sighed

You and me both, Dean.

"You kids did a hell of a job. Your Dad would be proud."

Ellen praised, handing Sam and Dean some beers and some lemonade for me.

"Thanks." Sam said

Jo made her way over to us she sat beside Dean, she sent Sam and I a look. Immediately one of my eyebrows hitched up and I smirked. I turned to Sam; his eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion and a few seconds later realisation ran over his features.

"Yeah, um, I've gotta… uh, I've gotta go. Over there. Right now." He stuttered

I chuckled and followed him to a table, sitting across from him.

"You are way too sweet when you're flustered."

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me in a review! :P**

Ghostwriter: Haha! Thanks! :D  
nevermindthedood: Glad to know that I amaze you! I will do my best to continue to do so! :)  
StephIsMyLife: Awww! I love the username! (I hope that didn't sound self centered...) Glad you like it! :) xxx  
omgwhyunokisssam: Haha! Sorry I'm keeping you on the edge of your seat with all this sexual tension, but I love it! I've got a chapter planned which will come later that I think you might like... You'll have to be patient though! :D

Thanks to Hell's Butterflies for adding this story to your fav list! :)  
Thanks to MarianasPhantom, Lamia 86, Kaoz, Ghostwriter and Carver Edlund for adding this story to your alert list!  
Thanks to Ghostwriter for adding this story to the C2 'Supernatural Tv!'

You guys are amazing! You have no idea how much I love you guys!  
Steph! xxx :)


End file.
